


Faith

by Innocentfighter



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Character Study, Gen, Introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-26
Updated: 2016-07-26
Packaged: 2018-07-26 23:58:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7595374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Innocentfighter/pseuds/Innocentfighter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No longer was he the arrogant playboy of the academy. Uhura's thoughts on her captain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Faith

**Author's Note:**

> Her’s another short one, I think I have one more written somewhere.

“Because he would have done the same,” Uhura glared at Krall.

It was true. Had she not gone, Jim would’ve been in this very spot . Far more injured that she will ever be. She had seen it too, the look he had on his face eyeing the panel and her. Gears had been turning. Her Captain was a genius, no doubt the plan had been 80% formed.

Uhura had acted. The Captain was far too important to be captured.  He’d just come and save her, she knew. Her faith in him was incredible sometimes.

No longer was he the arrogant playboy of the academy. Jim had grown into the uniform, his rank,  _ the chair.  _ Though sometimes she wishes that the mischievous spark was still there, even in brief. Somedays he was far too somber to be Jim Kirk. 

Dying had taken that from him. Khan had. That’s another reason she pulled the lever. It was selfish of her, but to seem him sacrifice himself again for their sakes, and while she knew that’s how he was going to ultimately die, she couldn’t do it again.

His death still haunted her nightmares. 

Krall had no idea what Jim Kirk could do. She’d give him one more small advantage. 

“If he made it off that ship,” which she knew he did because Jim Kirk was going to decide how he died and this planet would not be his grave, “he will come for us and mercy will be the last thing on his mind.”

The captain would rescue them, and she would make that job as easy as possible (and maybe even get everyone out of this prison). Scotty would perform some miracle and they would be back in the stars.

Then she could coerce him into telling her why he suddenly dodged any question asked about what he planned to do after the five year mission.

Krall smirked, and she wanted to punch him.

**Author's Note:**

> I tried to stay with the scene, so hopefully I didn't make her to damsel in distress. Let me know if I did so I can learn for future reference.


End file.
